The present invention relates to a control body for a Christmas tree, and more particularly to one having a water-proof effect.
There are numerous structurally different designs for the control body for the Christmas tree. It is generally used by those known designs that an adhesive adheres together two housing halves in order to impart a water-proof capability to the control body. The adhering procedure, however, is time-consuming and the adhering effect is always not ideal that the moisture or the water can penetrate into the control body along the electric wire to thus damage the electronic elements on the circuit board therein.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art.